It is well known that the oceans and large bodies of water have always attracted the interest and curiosity of many people. In particular, oceans and deep-sea water bottoms have during the ages been a source of great interest and fantasies about deep-sea creatures.
The present invention builds on this interest and accordingly contemplates a re-enactment of a deep-sea voyage, accessible to the public by offering a re-enactment including a simulated voyage to a deep-sea ocean bottom.
The voyage accordingly seeks to provide both educational and entertaining features.